


It’s called “Milkshake” for a reason

by CannibalDolly



Category: Aqua Teen Hunger Force
Genre: Casual Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Fighting Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Revenge, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalDolly/pseuds/CannibalDolly
Summary: Frylock has to suck his friend off after losing a bet between them, but something goes wrong...Shake is playing the cocky, annoying little prick as always and Frylock decides to take his rough revenge on him.
Relationships: Frylock/Master Shake
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	It’s called “Milkshake” for a reason

**Author's Note:**

> What?! A huge fandom like Aqua Teen and only ONE fanfict present in the whole ao3 site?! That didn’t sound right, I had to add something too for the sake of this unusual ship.

Shake rolled his head back against the bed frame for a second, eyes blurry and unfocused while staring casually at the ceiling.

His lips were parted and his breathing uneven, his cheeks were probably glowing red from the heat as the first few pearls of sweat begun to form on his skin.

It was hot, too fuckin hot…he had already removed his pants but he probably should have also removed his big ass hoodie and hat…or at least his annoying gloves that now felt like an uncomfortable silicone prison that kept his hands from experiencing the sweet feeling of touch, especially in a moment like this one.

He looked down between his legs again to make sure he wasn’t just dreaming or seeing all of this from a fucked up acid trip illusion or something.

But it wasn’t an illusion, Frylock was still there, his hands both still firmly on his hips and his head gently squished between his thighs, bobbing in a slow and torturous pace as he sucked him off.

His face was bright red and his expression was scrunched up in annoyance, he definitely looked mad at him but for some reason he couldn’t stop himself from sucking him, he was probably enjoying this too much to bring himself to stop now.

Shake tightened his grip on his friend’s head and it felt real, god damn he wasn’t just fucking dreaming, he knew how much Frylock hated the feeling of those disgusting gloves touching his well kept and precious dreadlocks and that only made him grin more. Still, he soon sighed in defeat and eventually peeled one of his gloves off with his teeth before tangling his hand back on his head hard.

The pure feeling of his hair under his hand felt so much better, so he didn’t completely do it just to please Frylock….he guessed?

He wasn’t **that** much compassionate, was he?

« Ughh fuck » Shake managed to laugh breathily with a shit eating grin, « Not bad for someone with his mouth full of metal and braces ».

Frylock opened his eyes and threw him and deadly stare, his lips still wrapped around his member but his face still able to express how badly he wanted to kill him.

« What? It’s true! » Shake responded obnoxiously, « You don’t have to look so pissed, it was supposed to be a compliment, you asshole ».

Shake was on thin ice, another comment like that and Frylock swore he would have got up immediately and walked away, maybe even slapping his friend in the face before leaving for the rest of the day.

Frylock waited still for a second before slowly closing his eyes and going back to his gentle sucking, trying his best to relax his throat to take Shake deeper as he felt his hand pushing his head down each time lower with his own bobbing motion.

Shake exhaled again, closing his eyes for a mere second and going back to his relaxed moaning, whispering to himself a string of “like that” and “that’s good” that Frylock could barely even hear coming from his lips.

That whole relaxing act didn’t last longer than a few minutes though because soon shake felt Frylock gripping his wrist and pulling his lips completely off his cock, coughing a few times while doing so.

« Damn it, Shake! » Frylock coughed, his lips still swollen and smeared in precum,

« How many times have I fucking told you not to push my head so fucking deep?! I got a fucking gagging reflex too, idiot! ».

Shake rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed groan, « Ooh jeez, I’m sorry! Does mister “delicate throat” also want a fucking tissue? A warning tap on top of his head when I’m about to cum maybe? You’re so fucking selfish! ».

Frylock felt his eyes flaming with irritation, « You’re the fucking selfish prick here, you piece of shit! » he said while whiping his mouth and beard from the dribbles of cum and spit still rolling down his chin.

« Me? Selfish? How am I selfish?! » Shake barked back, his thighs squeezing Frylock’s face tighter to keep his from getting away from his erection, « I won a bet! And you lost! End of the story, amigo! Losers suck dick and winners enjoy victory! So ya better get those pretty lips back on my cock and start working ‘cause I’m tired of hearing whines! Less talking and more sucking! ».

Shake moved his hips forward and rubbed the tip of his cock against Frylock’s closed mouth, waiting for him to part his lips and get his wonderfully wet tongue back on his desperate erection.

But Frylock kept his mouth closed instead, his burning gaze fixated on the other man so angrily he could have almost zapped him dead with lasers.

He grabbed both of Shake’s thighs and spread them open to free his face from that tight grip, quickly getting up from the bed and angrily walking towards the bedroom’s door without saying a word.

« Hey! Hey hey hey! » Shake called, attempting to roll down the bed to chase after him but failing miserably and dropping to the floor as his painfully hard erection made every move too complicated for him to even perform, « Where the fuck do you think you’re going?! We’re not even done here! ».

Frylock stopped right before putting his hand on the door knob, turning his head to look at the pathetic guy still laying flat on the bedroom floor, « Oh yes we fucking are, Shake! I ain’t wasting any more of my precious time in this stupid bet anymore! You’re annoying, selfish and you also smell like you’ve never seen a shower in your entire life! » he barked, « I’m outta here! ».

« Wait! Wait! What am I supposed to do about this?! » Shake, still laying on the floor, gestured with one hand to his erection.

« Jerk off alone like the selfish asshole you are! » he replied, turning back to the door.

Shake pathetically crawled on the floor until he reached Frylock, quickly wrapping his arms around his leg to stop him from walking away, « Hold on! Wait Frylock! Wait! W-we can find an agreement or something! Please! Whatever you want! Just don’t leave me alone like this! » he basically begged, « I’ll do anythiiiing ».

Frylock stopped for a second to think, he was actually valuing the offer.

Anything? Did that mean any kind of kinks he had? Any kind of degrading insult and harsh slap to give him during sex? Bringing him super close on the edge of orgasm to then deny it to him?

He had to be honest, just the idea of choking Shake until his annoying voice would get stuck in his throat actually made him hard.

« Anything?...» Frylock asked with a smug grin to himself.

« Yes! Yes! » Shake got up on his knees and wrapped his arms around Frylock’s waist, hugging tightly his plump ass from behind as if his life depended on it, « Y-you can, er…you can even top me! Just…fucking get me off or something! ».

Frylock suddenly seemed to change his mind, he liked the idea, he liked having that fucking asshole begging on his knees like a dog, desperate to reach his climax, willing to do anything he desired for once in his life.

« Mhh…ok, I guess I could make this work » Frylock said without showing how actually excited he was from this chance he had, « But we’re playing by my fucking rules! I fucking decide what and how we’re gonna do things! Got it? ».

Shake nodded frenetically, « Fuck yeah, baby! Shake and Frylock back in the game! Woo-ooh! ».

« Stop looking all fucking excited, Shake! I’m gonna make you regret this by the second I’ll lay my hands on you...» Frylock warned him, freeing himself from the tight hug his friend was giving to his ass with a kick, « Get on the fucking bed and strip! ».

Frylock was absolutely not used to this kind of dominant behavior, it really didn’t fit him that much, he was usually the submissive type…but now that he had Shake in his total control his attitude changed completely.

He had finally the chance to have his revenge on that annoying asshole and torture him how much he pleased, using his body for his own pleasure instead of always being treated like a cheap whore.

Shake lazily laid back on the soft bed with a pleased groan and sloppily took off his hoodie, he eventually decided that he might as well take off his remaining glove since he had already took the other one off before.

Frylock slowly walked up to him but didn’t join him on the bed yet, he stood still in front of his open legs and then teasingly rubbed one knee against his crotch, enjoying seeing the guy shiver and squirm under his bare touch.

« F-Frylock! Stop this teasing bullshit and hurry the fuck up! » the other managed to let out, trying his best to sound sour and annoying as always but his voice betrayed him by coming off as sweet and soft.

This was gonna be fun.

Frylock palmed his own crotch while looking at him, taking his time to unzip his jeans and starting to give his own erection a few pumps.

Shake was about to open his mouth to annoyingly complain on how fuckin slow and how much of a cock-tease he was being at the moment, but then he suddenly felt Frylock’s hands gripping his thighs and spreading his legs with a force he didn’t knew he actually had, leaving him speechless.

For a second he almost looked scared when he looked down and realized how much Frylock was actually bigger than him under a lot of circumstances.

He gulped anxiously as he watched his larger-than-average cock twitching against his entrance, a few drops of precum already glistening on the tip.

He wasn’t ready. He was **not** fucking ready.

« Why so silent, Shake? Uh? » Frylock taunted him with a shiny braces-showing grin, « Realized what you got yourself into? ».

Shake wanted to say something back, maybe even attempt to slap him, but his body felt almost paralyzed, chills of excitement ran down his spine and he could do nothing else but tremble, he would have almost came untouched there and then if they didn’t hurry up a little.

Typical virgin behavior.

« Well too late to back up now, asshole » Frylock grabbed his shaft at the base and pressed the wet tip more firmly against his loose entrance, guess what they both knew that Shake liked to do alone in his bedroom all day finally turned out to be useful.

Frylock spit in his palm and used it to wet himself a little more, just about to finally push in before Shake would suddenly interrupt him.

« W-wait! wait wait wait a fuckin minute! » he babbled.

Frylock immediately stopped, looking almost worried, « Ugh…what now?! ».

Shake looked down at their thighs pressed together and then back up to his friend’s face, « Yer not actually going in without putting on anything, are you? ».

Frylock looked confused, « Errr…what? ».

That’s it, Shake suddenly seemed to regain his annoying and irritating confidence back to complain about everything all over again, « Ew! Fucking wear a goddamn rubber, you animal! » he attempted to kick his face with one foot but the other man grabbed him harshly by the ankle before he could even reach him.

« Stop fucking moving, goddamn it! » Frylock said back, his whole face red from embarrassment and heat, « I’ll fucking use protection, alright?! but you gotta shut the fuck up, man! ».

« Good! » Shake grinned, « I don’t want your disgusting sticky nerd cum all inside me! ».

Frylock, that almost got convinced on using a condom for a second, looked at him and his stare darkened with rage, « Actually, y’know what? » his tone sent shivers down Shake’s spine, « I changed my mind, you don’t deserve the privilege of having a fuck with a condom! You know what you fucking deserve?! You deserve to be stuffed with cum, completely filled up until your insides can’t take it anymore! ».

Shake felt his cock twitch at that harsh sentence, he gulped again, this time for actual fear.

« I’m gonna stuff you with so much fucking sperm that after this people will actually have a proper reason to call you “milkshake” » Frylock muttered as he grabbed both of Shake’s legs and let them hang over his shoulders, bending the other man until his flexibility would allow.

That didn’t nearly stop Shake from acting like an annoying little asshole.

« Booooo, what a lame joke! » he tried to let out a smug laugh to hide how actually scared, panicked and thrilled he was from all of this, « Ya should seriously work more on your jokes, man! That one right there really made my dick go limp! Y’know what? I-…I don’t even think I’m in the mood anymore! There! Ya ruined everything with that shit joke! » he tried to find a stupid excuse.

Too late, Frylock was too focused as he slowly entered him with just the tip, his chest already heaving, his breathing irregular and his blood pumping quickly in his veins from how excited he was.

« Yo, yo, yo! Hey, hey! Woah! » Shake babbled as he felt the tip beginning to stretch him open, « D-did you even hear w-what I said?! I thought I told y-…».

Shake suddenly turned quiet and his jaw fell open into a silent moan as he felt Frylock pushing his length all the way in with one quick thrust.

« Saying something there, Shake? » Frylock grinned, his breathing pace quickening and his forehead already sweating.

It felt good. Too fucking good.

His insides were wet and god, so fucking tight…way better than any other stupid rare handjob he has ever managed to get from Shake or from any other lady out there.

He slowly pulled out just a bit before quickly slamming back in all the way, earning a satisfying whimper from the man underneath him.

God, he couldn’t even remember when was the last time ha had actually sticked his dick into something or someone as warm and as deliciously tight as him, it felt almost heavenly.

« Fuck…oh goddamn » Frylock moaned quietly, slowly starting to thrust in and out in a slow and careful rythm, « Y-you actually feel-…ugh, pretty fucking good ».

Shake wanted to reply with an acid comment but as soon as he opened his mouth all that could come out were just weak whimpers and pleased moans.

He had mixed feelings about all of this, he wanted to punch Frylock in the face, insult him in any way possible and imaginable…and yet he was willing to beg for the rest of his life for him to keep pounding into him for ever.

It was their first time actually having “real” oral sex, a real “connection”, not just a drunk handjob on a casual Saturday night or a blowie because one of them lost a bet.

It felt weird, unusual and kinda gross…but he wasn’t gonna lie to himself, he was enjoying every second of this.

But still…the indescribable new pleasure Shake was feeling right now wasn’t gonna keep him from playing the annoying little teasing shit he has always been, he was gonna taunt Frylock ‘till the very end, no matter if he was being submitted by the other right now. Nothing was ever gonna stop him from bothering him.

Frylock soon quickened his rhythm as Shake’s insides got used to the new intrusion, his thrusts grew faster and almost violent as he noisily pounded him.

He grinned deviously and bit his lower lip in satisfaction as that sweet friction between them brought him closer and closer to climax, he was venting his rage on his body and taking all the pleasure he has ever wanted from him.

That’s what he liked to call “the sweet taste of revenge”.

Shake’s pale skin was glowing red, his chest heaving and his forehead damp with sweat…but no fucking way in hell he was gonna give Frylock the satisfaction of feeling “powerful” over him.

« H-Hey! A-Are you even working down there? I ain’t feeling anything! » he managed to breathe out without sounding too weak or intimidated, « Oh! You were already in? My bad! I didn’t realize because of how **small** your dick is! » he grinned cockily.

Frylock felt his whole body burning like fire from how irritated he was by that comment.

He stayed silent and even stopped thrusting for a second, looking at Shake’s face as if he saw the worst human being on earth.

He was gonna fucking wipe that irritating little grin off his stupid face, he swore to god.

He let Shake’s legs fall limp off his shoulders and positioned them wide open in front of him, quickly grabbing both his pale hips with his bare hands before suddenly starting to really thrust harshly into him.

Shake really didn’t see this coming and the sudden violent way Frylock started to actually fuck him really got him howling in surprise.

He went in deep and hard, fucking every single gasp of air out of him with each thrust.

His hips kept slapping against Shake’s thighs with an hypnotic rhythm and an explicit sound, and for some weird reason Frylock didn’t even seem to really get tired or in the mood to take a break for a little breath once in a while, he kept thrusting his hips forward while pushing Shake’s waist towards himself with his hands so their damp skin could meet each time.

Fuck, he sure was fucking angry. Shake never recalled seeing him so mad in his entire life before.

« Take it » he growled angrily, « Fucking take it all, you piece of shit ».

Shake couldn’t really keep his voice in anymore, he closed his eyes and abandoned himself to that sweet blissful feeling, moaning shamelessly at each deep thrust.

Long and whiny “fuck” and “more” were the only things that the other man was now able to groan, not one single acid insult or annoying comment, just pleased noises.

With one hand he instinctively reached down to touch his own erection, that had been laying there forgotten and hard on his stomach ever since they got back to the bed. But Frylock saw him attempting to get himself off and quickly pinned both his hands to the mattress upon on his head, « Don’t even think about it, hun » he growled, « You ain’t fucking cumming until I say so ».

Shake looked at him in the eyes and felt something warm in his chest, not actually able to understand what it was or why did he feel like that but it sure felt weird, he licked his lips in response.

Their noses were almost touching in that new position, their faces were really close…so close that Frylock could even feel Shake’s heavy breathing on his own mouth.

Without stopping his violent trusting for even a moment, Frylock looked at Shake’s lips for a mere second and gulped, so tempted and yet so insecure.

They never really…kissed? Any kind of idea that involved their mouth getting close to one another never really crossed their minds, or at least…not when they were actually sober.

Their super drunk making out sessions probably didn’t count…but right now? They were both completely sober and awake, no excuses for spontaneous feelings or actions.

« W-what in the fuck are ya waiting for? » Shake let out a shaky yet exhausted laugh while still being pounded unconscious, « Too much of a pussy to come any closer? Uh? » he teased.

Frylock felt his face burn with something…different than rage this time, something he couldn’t quite pinpoint, didn’t really matter in that moment anyways.

He gulped again before suddenly crushing his lips on top of Shake’s into a heated kiss.

It felt…weird? Actually really really nice? He couldn’t think of any actual way to describe it if not…weirdly good and, for some reason, super hot.

He pulled away for a second, « You…you fucking…annoying little prick » he muttered before pressing their lips together again, and again and again.

They weren’t used to kiss, none of them really had any experience in the first place.

Shake was a fucking virgin, an amateur and probably enough of a loser to only have experienced by trying it on his pillow.

Asking for Frylock…well, prostitutes’ number one rule is “just a quick fuck and no affection”.

But this…this felt completely different, they both agreed on doing this and it felt so fucking good, too good to stop.

Eventually Shake managed to free his hands from his friend’s tight grip, quickly wrapping both arms around his neck and tangling his hands in his pretty blonde dreads, his lips parting to deepen that heated kiss.

No more words were shared, only the excessively explicit and loud noises of skin slapping against skin, and a few creaking noises from the mattress underneath them. Nothing more.

Frylock was actually starting to purely enjoy this now, it didn’t feel like a way to take his revenge on his friend or to punish him for acting like an asshole anymore…

His thrusts stopped being too rushed, quick and violent and slowly begun to grow softer, deeper and almost gentle.

He wasn’t pounding into him in a harsh and painful way now…it almost felt like he had slowed his rhythm a little on purpose just to find the right sweet spot inside of Shake.

Lucky for him finding it wasn’t that hard, because soon enough Shake suddenly felt an unexpected wave of pleasure wash over his body, electric spasms ran all over his skin one last time before he could even notice he was actually cumming.

The smaller guy wrapped both his legs tightly around Frylock’s waist, making it impossible for him to pull out or to move any deeper than that.

He felt his eyes roll back into his skull and his heart exploding in his chest.

« Ugh! Frylock! R-right there! F-fuck, fuck! Oh god **Frylock**! » he moaned raggedly against his mouth as he came untouched, spilling all over his stomach and chest in a matter of seconds.

That was too much even for Frylock, he thrusted inside him a few more times before burying himself really deep into those tight wet walls one last time, spilling hot strings of cum inside that welcoming warmth.

Frylock tried his best not to sound weak or too shy as he came but he ended up failing miserably, loud groans and sweet praises came rolling out of his mouth instead, « Fuck, so good. Oh god, yer so fucking good. That’s it, drink it all in ».

Embarrassing, completely fucking embarrassing.

The two of them collapsed limp, heavy and tired, one resting lazily on top of the other. Their legs and arms still tangled with each other into something that looked really close to either way a passionate hug or a ridiculous wrestling position.

Shake’s head was still dizzy and Frylock’s heart was still bumping too fast to actually be able to calm down from his post-orgasm yet.

Once they both seemed to somehow regain their senses, Frylock awkwardly broke that tight and sweaty hug they were locked in and slowly pulled out of him, causing more fluids to spill out out Shake, staining the mattress.

« Yikes! Fucking gross! » Shake commented, lazily lifting his head to watch the mess they made together on the sheets, « I errr…I hope yer satisfied, you fucking selfish, disgusting pervert ». There, another acid comment to test his nerves all over again.

Frylock kept his cool though, especially now right after a mind blowing orgasm, « As a matter of fact…yes, yes I am! » he smiled, « I am fucking satisfied, I filled you up like a bitch, exactly like I said I would…and that is just enough for me ».

« Woooow » Shake mocked him teasingly, « Attention everybody! This big tough guy right here just won the lottery because he came inside me! Big fucking deal! » he said while lifting one foot and aiming to playfully kick him in the face again.

Frylock grabbed his ankle again and squeezed it tight, « Will you just fucking stop already? » he tried not to laugh.

Shake lazily rested both his hands behind his head, his expression cocky and weirdly confident, « Kiss me again and…maybe I could consider stopping ».

Frylock rolled his eyes and sighed before slowly leaning close to him and gently pressing his lips on his once more.

Shake closed his eyes and hooked one harm around Frylock’s neck, he sure did like this, to him it was probably the best part of the whole thing.

« We should probably do this more often » Shake proposed as soon as they pulled apart.

« Don’t get all fucking cocky and overconfident now, idiot » Frylock said as he got up from the bed and picked up the clothes from the floor, « We ended up like this because I lost a bet…remember? ».

« Then mayyyybe » Shake smiled and lazily looked at the ceiling, « We should do bets more often! I’ll lose on purpose! Even though I don’t think I’ll be needing that…I’m just so good at sex that you’ll probably be begging for more within a few hours all over again like a desperate little bitch ».

« Do I fucking need to remind you who was the one that begged and whined and crawled on his knees on the floor just to fuck in the first place? Uh? » the other man said with half a smile as he turned around to look at him.

« Tsk, whatever babe » Shake slowly closed his eyes, relaxing on the bed in attempt of taking a post-sex nap, « You wouldn’t be able to resist me anyways, the ladies go crazy over this pussy-magnet body ».

Frylock rolled his eyes again, « Fucking idiot » he muttered before putting his clothes back on.


End file.
